Light's Revenge
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Miu was everything Light wanted. Except she was engaged to L, which fustrates him. Light pretends to be ill one day just to get to see her except something else happens. Light x OC


Light's Revenge  
_A story for DetectivePrincess _

Miu was happy with L. They were happy together. They were always kissing and telling each other they loved one another.

This one-day, however made Light angry. Light hated L, but pretended to be on his side. He wanted to make him crack by stealing his girlfriend away from him. It was a good thing Takeda wasn't around and Misa was on vacation, so nobody knew Light's plan, except me.

Light watched Miu kiss her love on the cheek. Then L pulled out a ring. Miu stared at it with shock and said that she WILL marry him. Light groaned at the site of this.

"Is everything okay, Yagami-San?" L asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I just have a stomach ache, that's all." Light lies.

"Oh no, you better not be sick." Miu said and rushed to his aid to feel his forehead. "She feel fine to me."

"It must be the calamari I ate. I don't usually like fried foods." He said.

"Allow me to drive you home then, since you aren't well." Miu said.

"That's okay with me." L said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be home before ten." Miu said and gave L one last peck on the lips.

Miu drove Light home. Light was just studying her features carefully, licking his lips since Miu wore a very revealing white V-neck that showed lots of her breast.

Miu wasn't paying attention to him, she was watching the traffic. When she parked the car she looked at Light.

"Light, what do you think about L marrying me?" She asked shyly.

"I don't like it one bit." Light said, angrily.

"Huh? Why?" She asked. "Is it because we are still young and should wait a bit?"

"No. It isn't." Light said.

"Then what?" Miu asked. "You can tell me."

Light looked at Miu, hungrly and said, "Because I want you to myself."  
Miu gasped. "But, Light, I can't love you." She said in fear.

"You can once I prove my love to you." Light said and roughly kissed her. Miu wasn't enjoying herself.

"Light stop!" She said when his lips released off hers.

"Why? Are you afraid that L will see? He isn't here! He won't know what I'm doing." He said in a crazy voice, that Miu has never seen before.

"No, i-its just." She began, but Light had interrupted her by taking off her shirt and bra.

"You can't love be because your interested, is that right?" Light said, caressing Miu's nipples and then roughly kissing her breast.

"W-Well kind of." She said in between gasps and moans.

He looked at her evilly. "I'm way better than L. I during our little session, you'll be screaming my name and go running to me instead of that bastard." Light said. Then switching breast.

"Someone help me!" She screamed in terror but didn't sound real because Light was bringing her pleasure.

"No one can here you scream, Miu. This neighborhood is asleep and the doors of this car are locked." Light said, taking off his shirt.

Light's fingers traced around his own torso and then to his belt line. He took off his belt but slipped his hands threw is boxers.

"Oh look, I'm already hard." He teased, as Miu cried. He took off her skirt and caressed her panty line. Then in a sweet voice he said, "Don't worry, I will be gentle, that is if you don't scream."

Miu shook her head as tears rolled down her eyes.

"You asked for it." He said in between sweetness and evil. He then took off his pants and boxers as his member hung in front of Miu's face.

"Suck it." He said. She refused. "Now!" he said a bit louder. Still nothing. He sighed and pinched her nipples as hard as he could, hard enough to make her mouth open to stick himself in. Once he got lucky, he started thrusting in her mouth.

Light moaned to his own pleasure, even if he was doing most of the work. Clear hot liquid escaped from him as he smirked evily and took himself out of her.

"Now for the real fun to start." He said, pulling out a tiny device from the passanger's seat.

Miu looked at it with terror. Where did he get a vibrator?

Light ripped off her panties and stuck the vibrator in her on mild, and she screamed and moaned and cried. Once she was wet enough, he went to max, making the moans more loud and eased rather than fearful. Once she had hit her orgasm, Light looked at her hungrily and took out the vibrator. Then stuck himself inside her and thrusted as hard as he could.

Miu wasn't a virgin. She had done it a few times with L. But this kind f sex wasn't romantic, nor was it pleasureable. It was terrifying, traumatizing and painful.

"Liiiiiiight! Yooooou arrre hurrrting meeee!" She groaned. He ignored her and kept thrusting; continuing Miu's orchestra of moans and screams.

They had both reached their climaxes. Hot liquid was all over the passenger seat. Miu wept. She refused to look at Light. She crawled into a fetal position.

Light took out the death note and said, "I love you."


End file.
